


Stars In Your Eyes

by bluebrise



Category: MMFD, My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Party, sexy party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebrise/pseuds/bluebrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chop gets a hold of a video camera and Rae has another sexy party at her house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This started as just a quick, summarized story for my friend Mal. But then I decided that this idea was too sweet to pass the opportunity of developing it into something more.

Rae swings open her front door, greeted by Chop with a great big, “Hey, Raymundo!”

She takes a step back. Not just to allow him space to enter, but because he’s put a great big camera lens right in front of her face.

“Oi! What’s with that?” Rae takes the bags of booze from Chops arms as Izzy squeezes in past him.

“Sorry, he’s obsessed with that thing. Hiya!” Izzy says and she tip toes to give Rae a kiss on the cheek.

“Got to take this sexy party to another level, don’t we? Spice things up a bit, yeah?” Chop has made his way into the kitchen. Rae follows him, leaving the front door wide open.

“What, you mean we’re gonna make a porno?” Izzy asks. Rae’s eyes are starting to bug out of her eyes. “Because if we are, I’ve totally worn the wrong thing.” She looks down at her jumper, disappointed.

“IZZY. No-we are not doing that.” Chloe confirms from the front hall. She’s leant back to peek into the kitchen to give Chop a glare. Rae, still a bit peeved at Chop’s reaction to Izzy’s question, sends a glare his way too. He wipes the smirk off his face instantly and does that Chop shrug. He continues to unload the bags of booze.

“Oi, what is it we’re not doing?” Archie grabs a beer can from Rae’s armful of bags and leans against the kitchen counter.

“I believe they were talking about some sort of pornographic film?” Finn interjects as he sweeps in through the front door. He’s got more bags in his arms.

“NO. No. No! We weren’t talking about that.” Rae 

“OH! What’s that then?” Archie asks. “Is that-” he sniffs the aroma wafting from the bags. “Is that from the Chippy?” 

Everyone turns to size up the armful Finn’s got. Two full bags.

“Yeah. Is that alright?”

“YAY!” Izzy and Chloe take the bags from him and start unpacking. They all gather round in the living room to eat. The night is off to a great start.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning. I've got it planned out but not fully organized yet. Stay tuned :)


End file.
